Who Is Lancer McGrady
by anyabar1987
Summary: Story now complete. thank you squid for finishing this story. this story is about a mysterious lancers on the andromeda past. what happens when it is necessary to dive into the past to save to save her people. please read and review.
1. Default

**Who Is Lancer McGrady**

Disclaimer: I only own the character Merchant McGrady. The character Lancer Collieen McGrady/Tara Lee is a character that was thought up by Mizor on the Andromeda Bboard at , I am just taking it further a developing a story for her.

A young woman is sitting in the enlisted personnel bunk room. No one is in the room at the moment, luckily for her. She is writing a letter in a book. This is the letter that she was writing:  
Dear Mom and Dad, How much I miss you guys. I wish that I could see you again but I know that that would be too dangerous. Writing this letter could be dangerous as well but I had to do something. Life as a lancer in the High guard of the New Commonwealth is everything I thought it would be but it doesn't change the fact that I miss you. I miss everyone from home as well. Tell them that part of me wants to be back there but I know my place in life is here now.  
Sincerely,  
Forever your daughter no matter what name I go by now even if it is not the name that you gave me.  
P.S. I hope you are not to disappointed that I did not write my name down in here.

She tore the letter out, folded it up and set it aside with her personal belongings. She would give it to one of the merchants that she knew went to her planet regularly. She got up off of her bunk; it was almost time for her to report to duty 12 decks up.  
This ship was something of a wonder to her, a miracle to her, someone to whom when she was younger it was only a dream passed down among their society and now she was living that dream.

As she walked she thought back to when she had first heard of this dream.  
"Daddy" a little three year old girl demanded, "tell me of the dream, you told me that you would tell me when I was older, I am older now."  
"Huh? Oh little Tara I told you that just last night to wait."  
"But you said 'till I was older, I am older now."  
"You're right I did, my mistake, and you are older now," he paused to pick her small body up and put her on his lap, "Alright now what was this dream I said I'd tell you?" He asked to himself out loud while the little one looked up to him. "There was once a great civilization out there made up of many races of people. They had great star ships that were miracles in what they could do. It was said that they could take human form and look like us." As he said that the little girl's eyes went wide.  
"Like us Daddy?"  
"Yes but years ago they fell. Disappeared right off the face of the universe. They left tatters of civilization behind in places that were once magnificent and are now full of poverty. The dream that is seen by some says that some time in the near future it will be reborn."  
"Will we be reborn with it Daddy?"  
"No not all of us, we were not part of it originally only a few knew of us."  
"Daddy could I be one of them?" the little girl asked rubbing her tired eyes.  
"I do not know only the future can tell if you will be one of those to leave us and go with them. Now I think that it is time for you to go to bed." He picked her up and walked across the hall that she shared with her five siblings. He carried her in quietly not to disturb the twins who were a year and a half old and already asleep. He set her down on the bed a kissed her good night.

The young woman reached her destination. She had been actually been given a guard duty. Granted it was only a minor one but it was a guard duty. Several lancers were on leave and some were sick with some unknown illness and were being held on the Med-deck.  
As she stood on duty she remembered leaving her family behind  
"Remember Tara don't let anyone know where you come from." Those were her father's last words to her as she boarded the merchant's ship.  
On board the ship was different from what she had ever known. It was her first time leaving the planet, The merchant, who everyone knew only as Mcgrady came up behind her, " Tara," he said " I know how important it is that you are kept safe from enemies that want the secret of your world so I want you to assume my dead daughters name. She was a year older but with some bribes on family members I can get them to call you Collieen,"  
She turned to him, "Collieen Mcgrady?"  
"Yes unless you want to go by another name, but it is certain that you cannot go by Tara Lee anymore."  
"Yes I just can't believe that you are willing to give me your daughters name."

As she stood there she remembered all of it as if it had happened just the day before. If it hadn't been for the fact that she had learned to control her emotions she would have been crying her eyes out. 'Stop it' she said to herself, 'I am Collieen Mcgrady now, I have to forget about ever being Tara Lee, if I don't I will spill it to the wrong person and they will try to find the secret."  
She realized that Captain Hunt was approaching her guard post and that Rommie was with him. She quickly came to attention; she had slouched while her mind had wandered to the past. The last thing she needed was for the captain, or for that matter the ships Avatar, to see her in the middle of a mental crisis on one of her rare guard duties.

No sooner than they had left the deck for another than her memories slipped back up on her. It was during this time that she realized that maybe her memories were telling her something. Her father had always told her to listen to her past when it wanted to tell her things. So she decided to let the memories in as soon as her shift was over.  
She spent the remainder of her watch standing there pushing her memories away whenever they came to the front of her mind. The watch did not end soon enough but when it did come and the new lancer came to relieve her, she dismissed herself quickly and went back to her bunk to lay down.

She had been living as Collieen McGrady for a year. For the most part everyone that she had come into contact with over the year believed that she was indeed Collieen. Those who didn't believe tried to tell but the ones who did backed her up. Since she came to live with McGrady she had learned that his name was John but he preferred Mcgrady. She had also heard of a man who was fighting to recreate the Commonwealth as it had been in the past. This brought out the dream that had been told to her when she was little.  
Her memories slid back to the conversation that she had had with Mcgrady just after she had come to live with him. "Mcgrady I want to know how to use a forcelance, like the warriors of the Commonwealth used, I believe they called them Lancers. I am a great fighter I can do more then just hold my own." She looked him in the eye for more then five minutes until he looked away  
"I don't know what about all of your people's enemies wouldn't it make you easier for them to find you?" After looking at her for a minute he realized that there was no getting her to back down, "Well I guess if you want this, and I suppose this was the reason that you left your world in the first place, because it was your destiny. Training is expensive now a days so be ready to work to help pay for it."  
"Oh thank you Mcgrady, don't worry I will work my heart out to pay for the training."  
"Well I don't want you to go that far but alright you have your self a deal, you work for me and I will help you pay for the training."

The next day on the Andromeda they docked at a drift to get supplies and the crew that wasn't confined to the med-deck was given the opportunity to get out of the ship and have some shore leave. She of course took it at once. If McGrady kept to the schedule that he had had in the time that she had been with him, Mcgrady should be here selling and buying goods that her people needed.  
She found him easily; he was in the same place that he always set up. She even managed to surprise him. They talked about common ordinary things in between his business. Until there were no people around, that's when she slipped the letter to him and looked at him with a look that explained all. She knew that he understood that it was for her parents. They exchanged no words about the letter, he just instantly hid it in his pocket and went about dealing with a new customer, who just happened to be Beka Valentine. She left him to go about and enjoy the rest of her shore leave.

As she was about to board the Andromeda a couple of hours later she stopped and looked at the entrance hatch to the Andromeda and her past washed over her again. This time it was from just before she joined the crew a little over a year ago.

She had come with McGrady similar to this one. She had wandered off to visit some of the other traders who were selling their wares hoping to spot someone she knew when she overheard someone talking about the Andromeda Ascendant. Apparently the Andromeda's captain was recruiting, looking for additions to the ships Lancer contingent.

Upon her return she ran up to him, calling out "McGrady" "McGrady" but he was busy there was always a lot to do on this drift.

When he got a brief break a few seconds later he responded. "What Collieen"

"McGrady, the Andromeda Ascendant is here looking for recruits this is my chance, what I have been training for."

"Collieen could you get me that box up there" he said distracted by a customer.

"McGrady did you hear me?" she asked as she reached for the box.

"Ahh yes Collieen, just finish helping me here and when I close you can go over."

She brought the box over and as she did so she kissed his cheek, "Oh thank you McGrady you have no idea how happy I am."

She found herself staring dumbfoundedly at the door. 'Why is this happening to me at all of these odd times?' She thought, 'maybe I'll just go and lay down I don't have to be on duty for another six hours. She went in and headed to the bunk room but before she got there she was intercepted by Trance.

"Lancer McGrady are you alright I noticed yesterday that you seemed a bit preoccupied while on duty and outside you stood out there with this blank stare on your face."  
"Yes I am fine Its just that I have come from seeing the man that has been my guardian since I was little and coming back here brought back memories, and yesterday, yesterday was the anniversary of my parents death." She said using the lie that she had put down on her records when she had enlisted.  
"Your guardian, you mean the merchant that you just came back from seeing. Lancer McGrady I can tell certain things about people and while you are difficult to understand because your stories don't match the tale that your eyes and body tell, I can tell that you are different."

"Really, well thank you but if you would kindly not tell anybody else about this I would be eternally grateful

Lancer McGrady turned and walked away from Trance, taking the long way back to the bunk room. When she got there she lay down and decided that she was going to try and figure out what was happening to her. To do that she had to listen to her memories.

McGrady and Collieen went over to where the Andromeda's officers were interviewing potential recruits. At the moment Rommie was the only one present; Dylan was taking a break. Rommie recognized McGrady from earlier as a Merchant.

"Before you ask Miss, I am not here to buy or sell to you; my niece here wants to enlist." McGrady stated before Rommie could say anything.

"What branch are you interested in joining?" She finally asked after asking Collieen the regulation questions about her age, background, education, and encounters with the law.

"I am interested in being a lancer. I have been trained in the use of a Force Lance by one of the last people who have knowledge of the weapon." She stood squarely in front of Rommie.

"Rommie looked her over, "You are two inches too short to join the Lancers according to High Guard regulations."

Before Rommie could say anything more McGrady spoke up, "Uh if I may? I have raised my niece since she was young and while she may be short you won't find another that has her skills. She is quicker then anyone you may have found that met your height restrictions, and she is very lethal with a force lance. I have seen her during training simulations and she is not on to be messed with. I say test her and see how good she is."

Collieen was confused since when was she McGrady's niece. What was her adopted father up to?

Lancer McGrady arose from her bunk, she felt that she needed to go to the practice range and practice with her force lance to remember the rest of the encounter.

When she arrived at the practice range got to the practice range she put on her training practice equipment. Then standing at the edge of the firing range, she initiated the training sequence and began to shoot. As she shot she once again lost herself in the past, this time with memories of the test.

Rommie led her to the shooting range after giving her a set of practice equipment. "You passed the hand to hand combat test. Now can you prove that you are as good as your uncle says you are with a forcelance?"

Collieen took the force lance that was offered to her, and started to fire at the targets provided. When the test was finished Rommie reported that she had hit every mark.

Rommie went over to Dylan who had walked in halfway through the test, "She may be short but she can fight better then any Lancer we any lancer we have onboard and she knows how to use a forcelance which is more then I can say for any of the recruits we have taken on so far," Rommie reported to Dylan.

"All right Rommie if you think that she will be a worthwhile addition to the Lancers," lancers." He said looking to the other side of the room where Collieen stood with her uncle.

Going over towards her he said, "Welcome aboard Lancer McGrady."

Collieen looked at him in shock for a moment but quickly regained her composure, "Yes sir, Thank-you sir."

He went on "You have until 2100 local time to say goodbye to your family and get your affairs in order. At 2100 you will report back here along with the rest of the recruits to Sergeant Major Beltran. You will be allowed to bring 10 kilos of personal items and clothing with you. You know how to fight which is good but to be a lancer you will have to know more than just how to fight. For the next eighteen weeks the Sergeant Major will be teaching you how to be a High Guard Lancer. If you successfully complete the training, eighteen weeks from now you can call yourself a High Guard Lancer . Now dismissed be back here at 2100 hours."

All the way back to McGrady's ship Collieen could barely contain herself, "Can you believe it McGrady I am finally a lancer . Although one thing is bothering me, why did you tell them that I was your niece when all this time I have been acting as your daughter?"

McGrady was silent until they got back to his ship. Before she could go in and gather her belongings he had her sit down in one of the chairs. "I told them that because there is a high possibility that their travels will one day bring you back to your world. "Your world. Your father never told that part to you did he? I am more familiar with the prophecy than your father is and it says that our world would be an important player in the new Commonwealth."

"So if that is true McGrady, it would be easier to have them think of you as my uncle. Then if we ever do come in contact with my home and we meet my parents, I wouldn't be digging myself into a hole. The only hole I would have to worry about is my name and I can work out that one easy enough. Did I get that right McGrady?"

"Yes you did, now why don't you go and gather your belongings. Hurry, I have to leave soon because when I get back I have to look for a new helper to help me on my runs."

Later that evening, promptly at 2100 Collieen reported to the Andromeda along with the rest of the new recruits. It was there that she met Sergeant Major Beltran. The person who for the next eighteen weeks was, as he put it, "going to be your father, your mother and if you screwed up, your worst enemy. Who, if you keep your eyes and ears open, your mouths shut and listen to what I am trying to pound into your pea sized brains will teach you how to stay alive the next time the Magog come to call."

She and the other recruits were then herded into the hanger bay where they were introduced to the Andromeda's officers. Even as the Sergeant Major was screaming at them to fall into ranks and calling them dung worms she was thinking 'this is where I belong'.

When Lancer McGrady came back to the present she found that she had once again hit every target. She also felt more at peace with herself understanding more of what had happened and what she had to be prepared to do.

She had to find Captain Hunt. She ran into the locker room taking off her training gear and throwing it into her locker. She took off running, but before she reached the passageway the call came to brace for slipstream.


	2. There is something you should know

Who Is Lancer McGrady

Chapter 2

the section in bold and italics is from xeromem's story The Mad Harper. If you have never read that story you should probably look into it. It is on under the Andromeda boards.

As soon as they came out of slipstream Collieen ran up to the Observation Deck to see for her self if this was the world that her gut instinct was telling her it would be. Upon observing the world through the window with barely a glance she uttered only one word, "Rozim."

She turned away and ran to the Command Deck, not caring who saw her. When she came to the ladder connecting the Observation deck to command deck she didn't even slow down to use to rungs of the ladder. But instead simply slid down the ladder much like a fireman on her home planet slid down poles when a fire alarm rang. It never even occurred to her that she would be out of line, she just knew that it was an urgent matter that she get to Command and tell the captain about her world. When she finally got through the doors to Command she didn't even stop to catch her breath but began to speak immediately getting the words out between gasps for air. "Captain that world that we are above is Rozim," she paused trying to catch her breath a bit before continuing, "Before you ask me how I know of a planet that doesn't appear on any of the charts, I was born there."

She stopped again and allowed her breath to come back more and continued to speak now that she had allowed herself to slow down. "I had to tell you before you made the wrong move, I am sorry if I am out of line."

"I believe that this time you are forgiven Lancer McGrady, as long as what you have to tell me is worth my time," He stared down on her. "Well seeing that you seem to be an expert on this planet. Could you tell us some more about this planet, and could you tell us more about your people?" He said crossing his arms putting her on the spot.

"Well I left when I was eighteen and I haven't been back since because our enemies could find us. My people as a whole are very xenophobic. I can tell you that no one has ever seen this enemy but the fear of them rules our lives." She stopped a little nervous to proceed. Captain Hunt gestured her onward. "We are scared that they will find the 'secret'. It is so secret that none of the regular people know what it is; it is protected and worshipped by the higher people in our government. I have not been back since I left; the only thing I have done is send letters back to my parents through my Uncle but I can't tell them much and they certainly cannot write back."

"You said that your uncle goes back but you also said that it is dangerous to return." Dylan said eyeing her.

"My uncle,merchant McGrady is allowed back because he uses great care and though they will not admit it my people they need the supplies he brings them from off world, so they allow him and a few others to return though they are not allowed to bring anyone with them." She stopped sensing that he wanted to say something.

"Let me ask you this one thing, Lancer McGrady, if your people are so xenophobic and afraid of these enemies, why are you here?" Dylan questioned her.

"There is a small population who skirt around the rules. We believe that it is wrong and want to be open to the universe. We believe in a prophecy, that the Commonwealth is the way and I believe that I am an instrument in that prophecy that I will help bring it to light." She stopped to see if her rambling made any sense to him. He gestured her on although he was starting to have looks of doubt about her story her gestured for her to finish. So she grabbed her breath feeling more nervous then when she had been recruited.

"Those people that are my family and friends are part of a faction that is against the government; they all know how to fight as well if not better than I do. They want to find the secret so that they can bring it up and show that it is not dangerous. But for now they lay in waiting for the time when they can rise up successfully against the government." She stopped sensing that she had crossed the barrier of too much information.

"So I take it that your people want our help to prove that we are not a threat to your world." Dylan responded looking astonished.

"No I don't want you to feel that you have to help them if you don't want to." She said in a tone that was sincere. "I really mean it but I am sure that some of the rebels would be grateful for a visit. They don't get much news from outside except what the government dictates."

"So you are saying that you want us to put our lives on the line for people who will probably never become part of the Commonwealth much less help us back?" Beka questioned from the slipstream station speaking for the first time since Collieen had come onto the command deck. "I always knew you were trouble from the beginning and I wish Dylan had trusted me when I said I suspected you of not being totally with the Mission. I would have loved hearing from your personal files."

**_"I didn't know you could do that Rommie" Beka mentioned after hearing that. "So you can review any crew members personal logs or journals. Suppose I suspected a crew member, say Lancer McGrady of sedition, you could review her personal logs for evidence?"_**

"Look to show you that I am not scared of my own people I will even go with you to see my people." Collieen said trying to defend herself from the First officer's harsh feelings towards her.

"Of course you will be coming; I don't know about the captain but I want someone that I can turn over to the authorities if things go seriously wrong down there." Beka said as she glared at her.

Trance walked into Command to see Lancer McGrady talking to Dylan and Beka. "Oh sorry did I walk in on something?"

"No-no Trance it is all right now." Dylan waved her off, "We were just talking."

"Oh! Wait. Lancer McGrady, you're talking about what I encountered you about?" Trance asked  
Dylan stared from McGrady to Trance. "You knew?"

"Well it was more of an assumption, she didn't really tell me anything; I just knew. But Dylan, I think you would be wise to go with her," I see this in my perfect future that this will help the whole outcome." Trance said looking at everyone with that mischievous look on her face which they had come to know meant she knew more than she was letting on, and wanted them to know it.

"Alright I will go and meet with your people." Dylan said, "Beka you Tyr and Trance are going with us."  
"Captain if I may suggest that we go down there out of uniform because of the circumstances and that if the base is still in the same location it will be high on top of a mountain range."

"So we may be going up there only to find that they have moved on?" Tyr said looking annoyed having just entered actively into the conversation.

"Actually no because they always leave a clue in some form as to where they are currently at all past sites, I know what to look for but anyone else would not." Collieen looked at around at them.

"I don't see why we can't just take the Maru to the site that you are telling us about it would save a lot of walking." Tyr said in his superior voice.

"We are more liable to get caught if we are in the Maru. We have to set down at least a kilometer from the mountain so we don't divert too much attention. We also shouldn't leave it in the forest either someone should fly it back after we get down there."

"All right then I am going to change and I want to meet all of you on the Maru in half an hour." Dylan said dismissing them and went to his quarters to change. While he was there he decided to ask Andromeda what she thought of the situation. "Well what do you think of Lancer McGrady's past?"

"I think she was honest at least to her knowledge of what she has been told" Andromeda stated with her miniature hologram forming on the table near Dylan. I think there may be more too it because where she was so young when she left that they didn't tell her the whole of it but I definitely think she is truthful." Dylan nodded before walking out of the room now in a less identifiable outfit


	3. meeting the rebels

Once they had all rendezvoused on the Maru, they changed into hiking gear and picked up backpacks filled with supplies from one of the Maru's supply lockers.

Dylan spoke up, "Beka you are to stay with the Maru; make sure that these people do not find it. Do anything you have to avoid detection. Stay alert because if anything happens I want you ready to be able to make a fast get away." Turning to Tyr he said, "Tyr, you will be accompanying me and Lancer McGrady."

Just then Rommie walked through the hatch, "I am going with you," she stated.

"No, Rommie, you are to stay here, since I am leaving Harper in charge." Dylan said staring her straight in the eyes to show this was not a matter for discussion.

"That changes everything," she said spinning back towards the hatch, "someone has to stay behind to make sure that Harper behaves himself and doesn't blow me to pieces."

They left the hanger deck a few minutes later and made their way down to the planet. "So how far do I land from the last known location of your people?" Beka asked glaring at Collieen.

"Two or three kilometers should be enough." Collieen shrugged, "What ever we do though we have to make a fast get away from the ship as soon as we touch down. Beka, take off as soon as we are out of the way."

"Beka how long till we set down?" Dylan questioned her.

"Uhh I am starting reentry now so I would say about 8 minutes." Beka responded absently, her attention focused on the landing rather than on Dylan.

Tyr started to get ready, putting his bag on his back.

"Uhh Tyr you might want to cover up your bone blades," suggested McGrady.

Tyr glared at her but followed her advice putting a jacket on over his vest.

They checked their bags one last time to ensure that they each had the right bags for the hike. By the time they were finished Beka had landed the Maru and they quickly made their way away from the ship. As Collieen had recommended Beka took off once again as soon as they were out of the way.

Collieen led them to a nearby hill that overlooked their landing site. From the top of the hill they could see what appeared to be a military column advancing on the site.

Collieen stood in the middle of them and whispered, "We need to keep going, but we need to be as quiet as possible. There is a brook up ahead, we should head there; if they have any dogs with them they will lose our scent.

They walked on for half an hour until they reached the brook. They walked up stream for a while until Collieen signaled that they should get out and head upwards on what seemed to be a game trail. To Dylan's untrained eye the trail appeared to be unmarked but Collieen kept pausing and looking at something in the underbrush, apparently there were markings that he did not recognize.

When she saw Dylan trying to figure out what she was looking for; she said in a voice that was little more then a whisper, "There are little markers in the underbrush that tell me if I am on the right trail or not. They look like little things that you would expect to find in the woods but they really don't belong in this particular area."

They hiked on for another hour or so changing directions occasionally but finally they arrived near to where Collieen said the settlement would be, or used to be. She slowed down, listening for sounds from the settlement. There were none. "Just as I thought they have moved on."

"Either that or they have been captured." Tyr said.

When they got a little closer she answered him, "Everything has been carefully disassembled and plus McGrady would have said something the last time I saw him." She walked around examining the abandoned site. "They have been gone from here for some time." She went back towards the woods looking for something. When she returned she was smiling. "I found out that they are still near by in a valley over in those mountains," pointing the way as she spoke. If we leave now and move swiftly we can be there before dark. I know where it is because it is the same location that we wintered the year that I was six and again the year that I was eleven. This has to be the first time they stayed there in the summer."

When they had reached the bottom of the mountain she stopped. "Why have we stopped here?" Tyr questioned her.

"We can rest here for a short time and I recommend that we do because this will be the last chance that we get for a while. The path that we are following leads us dangerously close to a loyalist settlement but it is the quickest way to my people and we won't be able to stop while we are within a kilometer on either side of it. Luckily that it is only a pin tip of about quarter a kilometer long," she explained.

"Really isn't it dangerous for your people's merry group of rebels?" Dylan looked at her eyes.

"No, actually it isn't as dangerous as it seems because the last house in the settlement, at least back when I was last by here, was a house of sympathizers and unless they have been discovered I doubt that they have moved, they help us ensure that we had a place for small groups to travel quickly."

Just then the leaves on the edge of the clearing rustled. Dylan immediately drew his force lance and assumed a defensive posture but Collieen stayed still, "Captain it is all right; it is just one person."

Tyr backed her up. "She is right it is one person, female." He finished just as the figure broke through the leaves on the edge of the clearing.

Just as Tyr had said the approaching individual was a young woman. She was in her early twenties maybe twenty-three at the most wearing a faded patched skirt over a pair of pants; her blouse was loose but clean and in good repair. She stopped and looked at the three of them.

After a minute her eyes went wide and she ran right to Collieen, "Oh my God Tara! I thought I would never see you again after you left." She hugged Collieen then quickly let go when she realized that the two men were staring at her

"Miss I think you have the wrong person because this is Lancer Collieen McGrady." Dylan looked at McGrady and raised an eyebrow. "Tara" he said giving her a questioning look as if to say 'What else have you kept from me?"

"No Captain, Tyr, I should have told you earlier but my real name is Tara Lee, Collieen is the name McGrady gave me so that I wouldn't be discovered. In reality Collieen was his daughter's name but she was killed about two years before I went with him."

"I am sorry to rush you said the newcomer but I was just at my father's house where I heard that the Militia is organizing to search for the three rebels. They think that they will lead them to the camps. I knew that I had to find you before they did." The young woman said in a hurried voice.

"Do we trust her Lancer?" Dylan said with a harshness in his voice as he said Lancer.

"Yes, I would trust Jasmin with my life. She grew up in the house I was telling you about." With that they left letting Jasmin lead them around the path where the soldiers would be coming.

When they got to the edge of the settlement Collieen told Jasmin that she could find her way the rest of the way.

"No way Tara I'm going with you. I live there now; I married your brother Timothy about 6 months after you left. I was just visiting with my father" She explained to her friend in a hushed voice.

Collieen was shocked, "But you hated Tim you would tease him and talk of nothing but Lex in front of his face and you would tease him to no end just because of how different he looked."

"Well times change Tara. Tim was there for me after Lex killed himself, something you couldn't help me with because you were off exploring Space." She said obviously controlling the urge to raise her voice.

"Lex is dead? How? I am sorry I never knew; when did it happen?" Collieen was nearly crying.

"About a week after you left he came back for a visit to tell the leaders some information that he found out about the secret. When he came back he said that the soldiers were aware of a spy in their midst. There was another spy but he has remained un-captured. He came back a month later saying that a group had cornered Lex and was interrogating him about the spy. Even though it wasn't about him necessarily he panicked and grabbed one of the guard's weapons and shot himself right there in front of every one." As Jasmin had told this story they had started walking again.

About two hours later just as it was getting dark they started walking a bit slower and both Jasmin and Tara started talking louder to each other.

Just as Dylan was beginning to wonder what they were doing they walked into sight of a camp. Like a camp there were a bunch of temporary buildings but unlike a normal camp instead of tents there were wooden huts that seemed to be easy to dismantle and there were no campfires burning. Yet Dylan noticed that there was plenty of food laid out on tables in the center of the camp. That was when he saw some women carrying the food.

Tara saw Dylan staring, "We had to hide the fires for cooking so the smoke wouldn't give us away so they are below the ground with vents all over the place. I never totally understood it but it seems to work."

Jasmin nodded in agreement. When people noticed them standing there on the edge of the camp they came over and recognizing Tara at once started hugging and kissing her on the cheek.

When she got a moment she introduced her companions. "This is Captain Dylan Hunt and Tyr Anasazi they are from the Commonwealth cruiser the Andromeda Ascendant which is currently in the system.

A cheer went up from the oldest right down to the toddlers were dressed in little more then loin clothes.

Then a man came forward and invited everyone to dinner. Dylan and Tyr were pulled up to the front of the line behind the individual that seemed to be the leader of the community.

Everyone put the food they wanted on a plate and went to sit by what Dylan guessed to be each families' shack. He waited awhile to see if there was any special place that he was expected to sit. When no one called him over he headed in a random direction but was nabbed at the last minute by the leader and showed them to an area near his shack.

As he ate the food, he had to admit was the best he had ever tasted despite the fact that he didn't know what most of it was. He didn't even ask, afraid to know what made up these peoples diet.

The leader talked to him about his people's problems for the most part Dylan agreed with their cause, they just wanted to take part in the action beyond the planet. Even join the Commonwealth and prove that what ever was hidden was not dangerous.

The man stood up "I have a few things that may help you understand and visualize what I am talking about." He went inside his shack when he came out he was carrying a couple of pieces of paper that looked kind of like maps.

He was about to reach for one of the lanterns nearby to light it up when Dylan said "no please allow me; my forcelance has a flashlight on it." He then grabbed his forcelance and turned on the flashlight to show him.

The man looked startled but nodded and proceeded with showing Dylan the map. Tyr was strangely silent during this just looking around evidently evaluating the village and its people.

After dinner the families went off putting children to bed and then coming out to talk among them selves and to Dylan and Tyr.

After a couple of hours the conversation ceased and everyone retired to their huts. Dylan and Tyr were escorted into the leaders shack and were shown to a room that was no bigger then a closet with a small mattress on the floor. There wasn't much to the shacks, just two or three little rooms that housed as many as ten people. According to Collieen/Tara her family had been one of the bigger ones with eight children and her two parents. But she said it was possible that there was a bigger family now because when she left there was a family that had seven children and the mother was pregnant with possibly twins.

According to the leader he had one of the smallest shacks and that Dylan and Tyr had the bigger room. But at the sight of the largest shack which was only about eight square feet larger then the one that the leader called home.

Tired from the long journey and unused to the long Rozim days they fell asleep almost at once not caring that they were sharing the same mattress.

At the first light of dawn they were reawakened by the noise of the camp awakening. When they got outside they found that all the women except Collieen/Tara were missing. She explained that most of the women with either young children or the elderly were either cooking or washing the dishes in a nearby stream; and that the others were training or preparing for a mission. "It's not the greatest way to wash them but at least they are clean enough to eat off of. We live by how we have to out here and that includes living little better then animals." She paused and then changed the subject, "When the Merchants come they usually touch down and leave some supplies for us a ways from here. We always have someone waiting because they come on a regular schedule or at least the try to."

"You really are settling back here aren't you? After being away for four years." Dylan said gesturing around.

"Yes I realized how much I have missed in my absence." Tara walked towards the edge of the camp gesturing for Dylan and Tyr to follow. "I want to show you something." Beyond the camp was where all the children were; they were doing various forms of martial arts. "This, Captain, is what passes as our school.

"I have always heard that the crew wondered where I learned to fight so well, well here is the answer. As a child I spent almost all of the daylight hours here. Except for an hour and a half in the middle and hottest part of the day when I learned to read, write and do math."

As Dylan watched he was just so astounded at what kind of martial arts these children were learning. They could probably make a Nietzschean proud and from what he could tell Tyr was impressed but not happy that "kludges" were teaching their children to fight with a skill that could rival a Nietzschean.

After breakfast they met with the leader of the rebels and a few of the men and women that served as the villager's government. After talking for about four hours Dylan decided that the people were honest and true in telling their problems to him. They even agreed that if he were to help them that, after taking the time necessary to get their people settled down, they would join the Commonwealth.

A little before what would have been noon on the Andromeda's time Dylan established communication with Beka, who was waiting in the Maru in a high orbit, via his sub-dermal communicator.

"Jeez Dylan these people aren't just xenophobic, they seem to be afraid of technology. I haven't had to hide from one sensor sweep or anything. I've just been lying here doing nothing while waiting for you establish communication," Beka complained.

"Well that may just be over soon because I have agreed to help these people." Dylan said.

"What! You made the decision this soon? So what do you want me to do?"

"There is an area not far from this location that is not under observation by government forces I want you to return to the Andromeda and get together as many Lancers that as you can fit onboard the Maru. Don't have the Andromeda move from its current location just yet."

"Alright Dylan if that is what you want. I will try my best."

"Yes Beka now when you return come to the landing coordinates that I am transmitting now." Dylan said hastily

"I'm going; I'm going no need to loose your pants." Beka said making herself sound busy as she reprogrammed the Maru's computer for the task ahead.

Dylan cut his comm link and looked at the rebel leader "I just want to know one thing if this landing site is blind to your enemies why don't you live there?"

"The land there is uninhabitable Soldiers that don't know what they are doing have perished in there. We, however, have found a small area within this zone that is safe but not large enough to support a camp, and there is no fresh water." At Dylan's expression he sighed. "You are just going to have to see it for yourself then. It is an ugly sight." He turned and pointed out a group of men that were standing around. "We will leave immediately."

As soon as he spoke some of the women appeared with bags for the ten men that was going to accompany them along with the leader as well as their three backpacks. All repacked with the necessary supplies that they would need for the rest of the day.


	4. bringing in the calvary

My new chapter is here at last. one thing people should know is that Mizor over at the boardswrote the chapter up for me. I gave him my notes. this was due to me being away from acomputer thatI could have my way with.

**Lancer McGrady**

Chapter X

Part I

To Dylan's surprise the leader of the expedition to the wasteland was not the village leader but a young woman he had not seen before. Her hair was such a light shade of blonde as to be almost silver; while her eyes were a pale blue, so pale that they reminded him of chips of ice. She was the most exotic woman that he could ever remember seeing and his eyes were constantly straying towards watching the sway of her hips as she walked. Strayed that is until Tyr reprimanded him.

"Your attention would be better focused Captain, if you watched where our guide puts her feet rather than her buttocks."

By this time they had entered the wasteland. It was a rocky desolate area completely devoid of vegetation. There was a sulphorous smell to the air and the ground actually seemed warm. Scattered throughout the landscape were cracks in the rock there were whitish mineral deposits around the cracks. Near one of them was the decayed corpse of some sort of animal. As Dylan looked about he felt the ground shake beneath his feet and then with a rumbling sound a stream of scalding hot water and steam erupted from one of the cracks in the ground.

When the guide finally called a halt for lunch, the terrain had changed from rocky to some sort of mudflat. There were large expanses of what appeared to be dry cracked mud and a few scrubby plants were visible.

"Do not stray from this area," warned their silver haired guide. "And when we resume walking insure you stay single file and follow my footsteps. If you stray from the path, you will undoubtedly break through the crust of mud and fall through. We won't waste our time trying to pull you out. The mud underneath had been heated by volcanic activity to nearly boiling and it is highly corrosive as well. All we would be doing would be recovering a corpse."

Dylan found the guide's words sufficient reason to shift his attention from her hips to her feet.

As soon as they were at the rendezvous site, Dylan sent the signal for the Maru to land at the site. Approximately 45 minutes later the Maru settled down in the clear area. To Dylan's approval, the first person off the ship was Sergeant-Major Beltran, the senior enlisted man among the Andromeda's Lancers.

The Umbrite gave Dylan a crisp salute and made his report. "Sergeant-Major Beltran reporting sir. I have with me first and third platoons from Alpha Company and Bravo Company's heavy weapons platoon. Where should they assemble sir?"

Dylan returned the salute. "Couldn't stay away from a fight could you Sergeant-Major?"

Clicking his mandibles in agreement, the Umbrite said, "The last good fight I had was on Arzawa II and those buggers were only good until I called in the Phoenixes."

Dylan repressed a chuckle; the sergeant-major was notorious for his love of what he called 'a good battle'. "Well I'm afraid you may be disappointed again Sergeant-Major. Assemble the troops over there," he pointed in the desired direction. "But be sure they stay inside the staked area." While waiting for the arrival of the reinforcements, Dylan's party had set stakes into the ground marking out the safe area.

As soon as the Lancers were assembled and squared away to the Sergeant-Major's satisfaction, the now much larger party began the return to Tara / McGrady's village.

Dylan took a position at the fore of the party, the better to watch the swaying hips of their guide while the Sergeant-Major took the rear where he could insure that none of his Lancers strayed off the path.

By the time the party along with the reinforcements from Andromeda arrived back at the village it was well past dark. The Sergeant-Major, with Dylan as an interested bystander, set his troops to setting up a bivouac at the edge of the village.

After watching for a few moments Dylan decided to return to the hut he and Tyr had been given. As he approached the building he was surprised to see Tyr leaving the structure carrying his bedding with him.

"Is there a problem with our quarters?" asked Dylan.

"Our quarters, if you can dignify them by that name, are satisfactory Captain Hunt," answered Tyr.

"Then why are you packing up?"

"One night of being kept awake by your snoring is more than sufficient. I have no desire to endure another night of listening to you."

As Dylan entered the hut he made a mental note to himself to ask Andromeda if he really did snore.

Dylan awoke the next morning to the sounds of the sergeant-major bellowing out commands as he cycled the Lancers through their morning exercises. Dylan shook himself awake and wandered over to the area where the Lancers were encamped. The Lancers had attracted an audience, mostly of the younger children but there were several girls of marriageable age in the group as well. They were paying attention to the young male Lancers. Several of the younger men looked back at the young women until the sergeant –major stepped in to put a stop to what he called 'the foolishness'


	5. The Battle

Disclaimer: this story has now become a collaborative attempt. thanks to mizor on the Scifi boards for continueing the story when I could not. this chapter is completely written by him (on this site Squid109) I believe (sorry I am writing this from memory).

Who is Lancer McGrady

chapter XI

The battle plan was to divide the rebels forces into two groups. One group led by Tyr and augmented by a platoon of Andromeda's Lancers would attack the town near the leader's home. This town was where the families of many of the troops garrisoning the capital lived. The rebels felt that if the town was taken with a minimum of causalities many of the leaders troops would surrender.

As the Sergeant Major put it' If you grab a man by his balls he may still try to fight you but if your have knives at the throats of his wife and kids he will become very peaceful real quick like.'

Dylan agreed with the rebel commander's assessment. Not only would securing the town greatly diminish the will of their opposition to fight but not securing it would leave their flank open to an attack since there were always a fair number of troops in the town.

The main body of combatants, commanded by Dylan assisted by the Sergeant-Major with Collieen/Tara acting a liaison and supported by the remainder of Andromeda's troops would attack the capital itself. They would be heavily outnumbered by the defenders but Dylan and Tyr were confident the superior weaponry of the Lancers would compensate for the imbalance in numbers.

To Tyr's complete astonishment the battle for the town went exactly as planned. The majority of the garrison had been off duty and and either been celebrating with their fellow soldiers or spending the time with their families; only a handful were actually alert and in a position to offer any resistance. Even this resistance was feeble as the bullets from their obsolete weapons bounced harmlessly of the Lancers armor. The only oddity was that a number of the soldiers rather than standing and fighting or meekly surrendering had run for a small building not too far from the barracks. All of them had been cut down before they could reach the edifice.

"You," ordered Tyr indicating one of the local combatants that had accompanied the Lancers, "take three men with you and investigate the building. I want to know what was so important about it."

The building turned out to be much more solidly built than its appearance suggested; the door was locked with a high security lock the equivalent of any that could be found on the Andromeda. Eventually Tyr ordered the door to be blown open using some of the demolition charges the Lancers had brought with them. When the smoke from the explosion cleared Tyr cautiously looked int the building, there was a set of stairs leading downwards. Cautiously he went down the steps they led into a large underground room. Enough light streamed in for the blasted open door for Tyr to see what the room contained.

"Dylan, Tyr here," Tyr said though his communications link. There was no answer. "Ship, Tyr relay my call through to Dylan. I found something he needs to know about.."

The room the Nietzschean was standing in was an armory filled with weapons as modern as any used by the High Guard.

"Captain," Andromeda's voice came over their private communications link. "Tyr reports that contrary to the reports of our allies, the local military has modern weaponry."

"Do tell," muttered Dylan as the Lancer's counter battery weaponry intercepted another salvo of mortar shells. From behind him her heard a grunt of pain followed by heartfelt cursing. The Lancer counter battery equipment could destroy a mortar shell before it reached its target but the resulting fragments while not as dangerous as the mortar round could still inflict wounds.

The presence of modern weaponry had come as an unpleasant surprise for the attackers. The Leaders soldiers were not particularly skilled with their weaponry but what they lacked in expertise they more than made up for in numbers and if enough ordnance, not matter how poorly aimed, is expended at a target some of it will strike home. The Lancers, protected by their body armor, had suffered only slight casualties but casualties among their native allies had been severe. The rebels commanding officer and his executive officer had been slain early on in the battle. Among the rebel casualties was the silver haired woman that had attracted Dylan's attention. She was currently lying in what now passed for the attackers aid station. Her wounds were not life threatening but she would be out of action until the battle for the capital was decided one way of another.

At the moment the Lancers and the rebels were pinned down by a combination of mortar and small arms fire. The good news for the attackers was that the Leaders forces didn't seem to have any weaponry heavier than light mortars. The bad news was that they were attempting with a bit of success to flank the attackers.

As another mortar shell exploded overhead and showered him with fragments that pinged off his armor, he spied Sargent Major Beltran crawling on his stomach towards him. The fact that he wanted to speak face to face was not a good omen.

"Sir," said the Sargent Major somehow giving the impression that he had saluted even though he was still flat on his stomach, "the wogs have managed to get around our left flank. We can hold them off as long as our locals can support us but they're getting cut to ribbons by the mortar fire. I recommend that we call Andromeda and have her give us some space to ground support."

"I'd rather not do that if at all possible Sergeant Major, " replied Dylan. "The enemy is mixed up with the civilian population and the missile strike would probably kill more civilians than enemy. I think our allies would prefer to capture the capital rather than destroy it."

"Beggin your pardon sir, but they're just a bunch of wogs . Who cares if a few civilians get toasted?"

"Don't let McGrady hear you say that. Those wogs as you call them are her relatives. She might take offense and she shoots better than you do."

"That's only because she received Lancer training sir." The Sergeant Major's grin matched that of his commanding officers. "But the situation is deteriorating sir. We're going to have to either use air support, retreat or be overrun. That is of course unless you decide to run right down the buggers throats. The boys and girls are tired of crouching behind rocks. Give me the word and I'll have our heavy weapon team switch from counter battery to offensive fire and send the rest of the lads and lasses right up the bastards arses. If our native auxiliaries can keep our flanks secure we'll be eating an early dinner in the Leaders office,"

"You're right Sergeant Major we're going to have to do something and soon but first I want you to find McGrady and tell her to bring who ever is in currently in charge of our local forces to me."

The Sergeant Major took off to find McGrady and the rebels commander. Shortly after he and Lancer McGrady returned. With them were two stretcher bearers, on the stretcher was the silver haired woman that had attracted Dylan's attention.

"Captain," McGrady performed the introductions. "This is Lt Colonel Williams. She is the senior ranking officer of the local troops."

"McGrady said you wanted to talk to me, Captain." Then noticing Dylan's quizzical look she added, "It's my leg that was injured not my brain."

"You're dismissed Lancer," said the Sergeant Major nodding to McGrady. "return to your position. You two", he indicated to the stretcher bearers, "remain here and be ready to take the Colonel back to her position when she and the captain are done talking." He ignored the effectors rounds that were whistling overhead.

"Here's the situation, Colonel," began Dylan. "We can't stay here indefinitely sooner or later we're going to be overrun by sheer numbers. What I would like to do is take the attack to our opponents. I intend to order my heavy weapon teams to cease counter battery operations and use them to support an advance by my Lancers. I suspect that the enemy will break under the assault but only if they can be kept from flanking us. I'm hoping that your forces can protect our flanks as we advance. I want to warn you that if you fail and my troops are in danger of being cut off, I will order Andromeda to commence space to ground fire support and that will certainly result in substantial casualties among the cities noncombatants. Can your forces support us or should I order a retreat?"

"Actually Captain, I have a suggestion of my own," answered the Lt Colonel. "Wait."

"Wait?" queried Dylan. "Wait for what?"

"That," answered the leader of the rebels pointing towards the sky behind the entrenched enemy forces. As Dylan turned he saw flares bursting into life high in the air.  
"That's the signal for a general uprising among the civilian population. Our forces have been secretly arming and training the civilian population for the day the High Guard arrived. I suspect that very shortly you won't have to worry about being flanked when you advance."

The Lt Colonel's prediction was correct. Caught between two forces organized resistance quickly collapsed and the Lancers were relegated to mopping up operations. The Sergeant Major's prediction turned out to be incorrect though, it wasn't until late in the evening before he ate his dinner in the Leaders office.


	6. the conclusion and secret revealed

Disclaimer: I don't own Andromeda and Lancer Mcgrady belongs to Squid the person who also finished this story for me becasue I was unable to.

Sorry for the delay in getting this up over here but I have been busy writting some of my other stories. yes you heard me I am writting however andromeda is the furthest topic from my mind when I am writting. My new stories are all Power rangers and even if you don't like or think it is childish I encourge you to take a look.

Who is Lancer McGrady?

"You have your planet back Colonel Williams," said Dylan. In the days following the battle for the capital Dylan had learned two things. One, that the rebels had been planning not only their military activities but their post war activities as well. They had instituted an interim government and reestablished essential services with an efficiency that had impressed even Tyr.

The second thing Dylan had learned was that Colonel Williams was married and that her husband was bigger, stronger and a better fighter than Dylan and that he was also a jealous man. Dylan had learned all these facts in a most painful manner when he had made sexual overtures towards the silver haired woman.

"I am puzzled by one thing," continued Dylan. "Your old government had instituted a strict ban on modern technology but had enough modern weaponry stashed away in various places to equip a division. Not only that but the Sergeant Major has informed me that there was heavy weaponry permanently emplaced directed at the Leaders palace. Most dictators don't take kindly to having weapons pointed at their palaces."

"They weren't exactly pointed at the Leader, Captain," said McGrady who had been accompanying Dylan ever since his altercation with the Colonels husband. "But at what might come out of the palace."

"Now I'm really confused," admitted Dylan.

"Why don't you show him, Tara," said Colonel William. "After all your great grandfather was part of the original research team."

Dylan picked up on the use of the first name but decided not to comment. He was more interested in what McGrady, or whatever her real name was, was going to show him.

McGrady took Dylan into the palace, and up to an unpretentious wall plastered in what seemed to be a random series of bumps and lumps. She studied the wall for a few moments than touched several seemingly random locations on it. A section of the wall soundlessly slid aside to reveal an elevator. As soon as they were both inside McGrady entered a code into the numeric keypad that was the only control in the elevator. The door closed and the car began to descend. After a moment the car opened into a large chamber. The chamber was empty except for what looked like a mirror encased in crude roughly pentagonal frame.

"That's it," said the young Lancer.

"Ok, I give up," said Dylan. "It looks like a mirror to me." He peered into it studying his reflection and straightened his uniform jacket. "Are you going to tell me that the weaponry was directed to repel reflections?" the sarcasm in his voice was evident.

"In a way, yes," answered McGrady. "It's not just a mirror, it's a doorway. " She reached out and put her hand on the surface of the mirror and and an odd expression passed over her face, not quite one of pain but not one of pleasure either. Then to Dylan's astonishment her hand passed through the plane of the mirror to appear on the other side. "Try it," she invited.

Dylan tentatively placed his hand on the surface of the mirror there was a moment of resistance as his hand passed through what appeared to be the surface of the mirror and an odd feeling, as if his body was being pulled simultaneously in an infinite number of directions, swept through him.

"If it's a doorway, the door seems to be closed. Where does it open up into?"

McGrady shrugged her shoulders "Another time, another planet, maybe another dimension. Maybe heaven maybe hell. Who knows. Considering what happened most people who know the legends tend to believe the last choice."

"You've been hanging around Trance too much McGrady. Stop talking in riddles and tell me what happened."

"McGrady gave Dylan a wry look at the thought of her comments being compared to Trance's discombobulations. "It was shortly after the Fall. My great grandfather was a scientist, part of an exploration team that was sent out to attempt to reestablish communications with the rest of the Commonwealth. Their ship was old and the pilot was inexperienced and wasn't trained on the operations of it's slipstream piloting system. They exited in an unknown system with a damaged slipstream generator. There was one planet in the sun's habitable zone so they landed there to make repairs. There were the ruins of a civilization there so they decided to explore. The only thing they found of interest was that." She pointed to the mirror.

Se continued with her story. . "After the repairs were made they decided to return home rather than continue on with a jerry rigged slipstream generator. It wasn't until they arrived back home that they discovered the true nature of the mirror."

"And?" prompted Dylan.

"The door opened both ways Captain. Great grandfather and the others were able to open the door but they could never control where it opened into. One day they opened it and there was something waiting on the other side."

"Thing?" queried Dylan.

"Things actually. They were monsters, claws, tentacles, horns cloven feet. My ancestors called them demons. They swarmed through the doorway and out into the world beyond. They slaughtered millions before they were all killed. After that the majority of the surviving population turned their back on technology and on the outside universe. Some of the survivors though felt that stagnation would eventually destroy our world just as surely as the demons would have. So they started the resistance."

"I don't understand why the mirror wasn't simply destroyed if it mirror was that dangerous."

"After the demons were destroyed, the surviving scientists tried," explained McGrady. "The problem is that the mirror doesn't seem to fully exist in our reality so they couldn't destroy it. The best solution great grandfather and the few other surviving scientists could come up with was to dig a hole bury the mirror and surround the hole with heavy weaponry in case something else came out of it."

"And now?"

"We were hoping that you would figure out a way to take it with you when the Andromeda leaves. I heard the stories of how you once traveled to an alternate reality and how Harper created something to take you back to our own reality. Maybe Harper can figure out what makes it work or figure out how to destroy it."

"That sounds right up his alley," admitted Dylan. "But what about you McGrady, or whatever your name really is I expect that now that your home is free you plan to stay with your family. I suppose we can arrange for you to be mustered out."

McGrady gave the Andromeda's captain a grin. "I think you're a bit confused Captain. I'm McGrady, Lancer Colieen McGrady. Lancer Collieen McGrady. And yes these people are my relatives but they're not my family. The Lancers are my family and my home is on the Andromeda."

AN: thanks a ton to Squid for finishing this story for me. This is the conclusion but hopefully sometime in the future a sequel will be written that will also tie this together with his crossover series.


End file.
